A Shirtless Eren 2
by Dark Titanium
Summary: A companion fic to the first one sort of. You do not have to read that one to read this. The titles tells you all you need to know.


A Shirtless Eren TWO

**Okay so after a lovely reviewer gave me an idea to make a companion fic sort of to A Shirtless Eren I decided to. I had a problem though, we found out what happened in the next manga chapter. I didn't really wanna keep doing something that was TOTALLY wrong so I decided I would just write them in a situation with another shirtless Eren **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan ( SNK ) **

A young dark haired girl stood precariously on the edge of a toilet seat, trying to clean the shower rod. Levi had given an impossible list of chores to everyone that morning. The pipsqueak had gone into a fit after seeing the state of his team's rooms, not that she could really blame him.

Everyone had agreed Connie's room was probably the worst, it looked like a clothing bomb had went off and the whole place smelled of sweaty socks. Jean's room came in at a close second, it was neater than Connie's room but by no means was it clean. But at least his clothes were relatively organized, not that specific piles for pants and shirts really counted as organization but it was better than nothing. Surprisingly Eren's room was okay, his floor was clean but clothes were still sticking haphazardly out of his dresser drawers. This was still not up to Levi's standards. The girls and Armin's rooms were all satisfactory enough although Sasha's room smelled a little too much like food for Levi's liking.

So with this newfound horror Levi had assigned them all impossible lists of chores. As far as she knew Jean and Connie were cleaning the horse stables top to bottom with Levi supervising. Armin and Sasha had been given attic duty well Eren had been told to go and dust the whole place. Mikasa herself had been given bathroom duty, and she was still not done. She was on her fourth bathroom now, one more to go. After the curtain rod was spotless and the whole place smelled of cleaning product Mikasa deemed it Levi worthy and went on her way.

Finally the last bathroom, she had been horrified at herself when she was still not done by lunchtime. It was now three in the afternoon and she would not allow herself to work all the way until dinner. She absolutely refused that kind of shame. And so she went to work, scrubbing toilets, cleaning sinks and tubs, anything there was to clean she did. Finally she decided to begin her last duty of the day, cleaning the drain. The dark haired beauty had found the job to be particularly hard. But she was determined to do it. If it was her choice she wouldn't have been doing it at all but Levis insisted, telling her dirty water was absolutely unacceptable.

She started from the drain in the sink, shoving a brush down to try and clean it out a bit. Working her way down the pipe she eventually found herself inside the cupboard. It was surprisingly spacious in the cupboard and unbeknownst to her the cupboard doors closed while she worked. Too busy taking apart pipes and scrubbing them clean, she did not notice when the door clicked shut and the shower turned on. It seemed the cupboard was hard to hear from, but Mikasa didn't notice. She was almost done her work, so close, she could only hope it hadn't taken too long. She wanted to go and help Eren if she could, she didn't want him to have to work the whole day either. Knowing him though he'd probably brush her off and tell her to stop acting like his mom. She sighed inaudibly at the thought; it hurt her every time it happened. But rather than wallow in sadness like she normally did when these moments came she decided to push on.

She had to finish quickly or she wouldn't have any time to see Eren before dinner. With renewed vigor Mikasa quickly finished the task at hand and kicked the cupboard door open excitedly. Pulling herself out of the enclosed space she turned in the direction of the door. Only to be met with the sight of Eren in only a pair of jeans and staring at her like she had just sprouted wings and called herself a titan.

He was leaning back against the railing and looked about ready to pull on the shirt he was holding. Mikasa could literally feel the heat rushing to her face and it didn't help that she could partially see in the mirror that she was now as red as a tomato. Looking at Eren shirtless when he was unconscious was completely different than when he was awake and very aware of what she was doing. For one thing this Eren was highly reactive and could blow up in a temper tantrum at any moment or he could do something even worse like tease or flirt with her. A playful Eren was much more dangerous than an angry one, at least to Mikasa he was. She knew how to deal with angry Eren, not happy playful Eren.  
>"What? How long were you in there? Better yet why were you in there?" Eren asked in total confusion.<p>

"I was um cleaning the pipes." Mikasa replied quickly, trying to keep her eyes off of the perfection in front of her, it was a losing battle.

"Why would you clean-" Eren cut himself off and thought for a moment before speaking again.

"You know what I don't even want to know." He turned back towards the railing and Mikasa found herself both relieved and slightly miffed. For one she was happy he didn't blow up at her but now her eye candy was gone, not that staring at his shirtless back was a bad view either. No corded muscles and tan skin were not a bad view at all.

"You know Mikasa I'm really glad you're here."

Mikasa almost fainted, and she knew at this point she looked like a fire truck. Were they going to have a heart to heart now? What was he doing, Eren never did this? Hesitantly she replied, afraid to at all break the mood Eren was in.

"I'll always be there for you Eren. I-I-I- lo" Mikasa was cut off as Eren violently sneezed so hard his head slammed into the railing. The next thing Mikasa knew the love of her life was slumped over the railing shirtless.

All she could do was stand there totally shocked and wondering what the hell she was going to do with him. She couldn't just leave him, not that she would ever do that. What if one of the other girls found him, just the thought made her want to claw someone's eyes out. Nope she wasn't leaving him here that left a few options. She could drag him to her bedroom and leave him to sleep it off, but what if someone found him, that would bring unwanted questions. His room was out of the question; Mikasa was far to paranoid a girl might stumble upon him to leave him alone there. This left only one option she had to hide him somewhere, maybe under her bed…

So that's how Mikasa Ackerman, elite member of the Levi squad found herself happily pulling Eren towards her bedroom at the other end of the house. She was quite pleased with the whole situation. She was touching Eren freely, she had a viable excuse to do it, he was shirtless and she was basically hugging him from behind as she tugged him along. Inside she was screaming with happiness, she could hardly contain the wide smile that threatened to break out on her face every time her hand grazed over his eight-pack.

All of the sudden her happy rush broke when she heard doors being open and closed on the floor below her and someone calling her name. As the voice got closer she could immediately tell who it was and she groaned in annoyance.

"Mikasa! Do you need any help with your bathroom cleaning? I'd be quite happy to oblige." It was Jean. With that Mikasa sadly picked up the pace as she yanked Eren across the hall towards the safe haven that was her bedroom.

When she finally made it she let Eren fall backwards onto bed and quickly turned to lock the door. She took a moment to ogle the chest she had been touching for the past ten minutes before she forced herself to stop. She knew Jean would come knocking soon and she could not waste these precious moments ogling Eren's perfection. She had to hide him and quick. Resignedly Mikasa tugged the boy off her bed and somehow managed to push him under her bed, looking away all the while. She simply could not bear watching his glorious abs fade from view. No sooner had he disappeared under the bed she heard Jean's incessant knocking.

"Mikasa? I know you're in there." Jean said from the other side of the door. Mikasa sighed and opened the door.

"Hi Jean." Mikasa told him nervously.

"Mikasa! Have you finished your chores, if you haven't I could always help you."

"Yes I finished a while ago."

"Really that's great, I was thinking that maybe we should go for a walk and you could give me some tips about the 3DGM gear, I want to get better at using it." Jean asked her hopefully.

"Um maybe later Jean I'm ugh kind of busy right now I hope that's okay. I was just," Mikasa looked frantically around the room for an excuse and her eyes landed on her closet, " reorganizing my closet, yeah that's what I was doing. Sorry no time." Jean's face fell and for a second she felt bad, then she remembered Eren was shirtless, adorable and passed out under her bed at the moment and she quickly ushered him away from the room.

Heaving a large sigh of relief Mikasa fell back onto her bed, tired from the day's events. She had cleaned over five bathrooms, almost confessed her love to Eren, dragged him shirtless across the house and then stuffed him under her bed. What a day. There was a loud thump from underneath her bed and Mikasa momentarily wondered what it was and then she realized…

"What the fuck am I doing under someone's bed? Wait is that a picture of me?"

"Shit."

**I hope you liked it :D I know its kind of random but it was fun to write and I like it, didn't totally kill my ending this time YEAH! **

**- Dark Titanium **


End file.
